


The Carbonite Prince

by firewolfsg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Gen, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: His efforts in opposition to the completion of the Death Star have finally gained the Emperor’s attention and Mitth’raw’nuruodo is ready to face his punishment... which was not what he had expected.





	1. Chapter 1

“Galen Erso?”

“That is correct. He is the principal designer. However, there’s inconsistencies regarding his loyalties...”

“I understand, Fulcrum. We will investigate on our end. Scarif, you said?”

“Thereabouts. I, unfortunately, had not the time to visit and look into this personally.”

“Thank you, Fulcrum. If what you have told us is true...”

“It is an abomination I want nothing to do with. It would be better for both the Rebellion and the Empire that it is never completed.” And with these words, the Rebels now knew for sure that this mysterious Fulcrum was an Imperial officer.

“We are of the same mind.” Hera assured him.

“Very good… And now... I regret to inform you that this will be my last transmission.”

“Fulcrum?” Hera looked at her companions in alarm. Even the constantly suspicious Kallus showed concern. The information that this new Fulcrum had provided them since his first appearance had been invaluable to their survival since the battle of Atallon. Without him, the Rebel Alliance could never have rebuilt so quickly after their devastating losses.

With the intelligence provided, it had even allowed them to avoid crossing paths with Grand Admiral Thrawn. Though they had admittedly heard the man was lately bogged down in the politics of Lothal and their TIE-Defender factory. Governor Pryce was equally tangled up in the messy politics which would see the Imperials shutting down the factory and withdrawing from the planet. It was an incongruous state of affairs, which could see the planet quietly returned to Rebel control when the Imperials left.

However, once Thrawn was freed from his planet side obligations to take his rightful place on the bridge of the Chimera, the Rebels would need Fulcrum’s intelligence more than ever before. The Rebels remembered full well this alien Grand Admiral’s effectiveness when his only task had been to hunt Rebels. If it hadn’t been for the interference of the Bandu and Tarkin’s order that he take prisoners, Thrawn could have completely wiped out Phoenix cell and General Dodonna’s Forces. As it was, barely 10% of the Rebel forces which had been amassing on Atallon managed to escape.

“Fulcrum are you in danger?”

“I am being recalled to Coruscant.”

“Are you in danger.” Hera repeated urgently.

They could almost hear the smile in the pause. “Possibly... Imprisonment, no doubt. I had heard that the Emperor has not been pleased with me. Perhaps even death...”

The offhanded almost disinterested cadence of the electronic voice chilled their bones. And the Emperor? Just who was Fulcrum to attract the direct attention of the Emperor? It— it couldn’t possibly be...

“When are you scheduled to leave for Coruscant?” Ezra broke in. “We could stage an attack. Fake your death and get you away.”

There was a long pause. For a minute, they had even thought that Fulcrum had already ended his transmission. Then he spoke again with a voice clearly full of amusement.

“Your previous Fulcrum told me once of your capability in pulling a victory from certain defeat. I’m almost tempted... But, no. Thank you for the offer, but—  no. Goodbye.”

“Wait, Fulcrum!”

“Incidentally, Colonel Syndulla. I had contacted one of your staff, the Lasat, to pick up a package for you. Something of yours that I had wished to return.”

“Fulcrum!” This time there was no more reply. The transmission was over.

“Kallus?!” Hera rounded on the former Imperial ISB agent.

He knew what she and all the others wanted to know. “I— this...”

“You spoke to him before, you must remember who you said those word’s to?!”

“But— but it couldn’t be. Not *him*?”

“Oi, Colonel. Special delivery on behalf of Fulcrum.” Zeb strolled in with a mid-sized box.

Hera accepted the box with trembling hands. They crowded around her to watch as she stripped away the tape and opened it to carefully, almost fearfully, pull aside the soft packing foam. Nested carefully in its depths was her family’s kalikori.

“It *was* him...” Hera whispered as she reverently lifted her precious kalikori from the box.

“There’s— there’s a note...” Ezra’s tentatively said soft words felt almost like a rude intrusion into the moment.

Hera snapped to attention to immediately seize the folded note paper, easily flipping it open with one hand as her other protectively held her kalikori to her chest.

“Well? What does it say?”

_‘It is a beautiful piece of art. I hope you have the opportunity to preserve this heritage.’_

Before anyone else could take the note to read it for themselves, the paper crumbled into a sparkle of ashes in her hands. Leaving no evidence nor proof it ever existed.

“Colonel! We have news from Lothal. The 7th Fleet has just departed.” One of the radio technicians called to them. “Reports are that they’ve been recalled to Coruscant.”

* * *

Admiral Ar’alani was at the docking bay to receive Commander Vanto upon his return. She looked upon him with concern for his unhappy countenance.

“What have you to report? Is all not well with Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”

Eli had to suck in a deep breath before he could speak. “He— asked that I not return to Empire Space.”

“Has the Empire become too dangerous?”

“But he— he refused to leave with me.”

Ar’alani studied him for a long moment. “He feared to invite the Empire’s wrath upon the Ascendancy, especially with that abominable weapon in their control.”

Her hands reached over to gently hold Eli by his shoulders. “And you fear his certain death in staying behind.”

“He’s been recalled to Coruscant. He— he’s pretty confident he wouldn’t be killed, but— It’s not fair. He worked so hard to get to his position to— try and be a force of change and guidance...”

“And in the last few months he has had to rethink and sow the seeds for the second scenario. The gamble was not a total loss, Commander Vanto.” She nodded at his hand which was cradled against his chest as if he carried something precious. “Mitth’raw’nuruodo has also given you something else for us, I see?”

“Yes, yes he did.” Eli offered the Chiss Admiral the data chip. “A pet project of his. The one he had a falling out with the Emperor about.

“This is for the TIE-defender. This design currently has its own navigation computer, but that makes it overly expensive and high maintenance for a craft that should be mess produced. He’s told me that our Engineers can probably do more with it if they were made dependant on a beacon ship.”

“A precious gift to our forces.” Ar’alani agreed. “Come then, Commander Vanto. We have new contingency plans to engage and preparations to make. If he should die, Mitth’raw’nuruodo will be remembered and honoured for his sacrifice. And it will be up to us to ensure his sacrifice was not made in vain.”

* * *

Palpatine looked upon the sole Chiss in his Empire as he stood at a parade rest before him in his throne room. It still rather amazed him that Mitth’raw’nuruodo never once displayed an iota of fear for him, nor Vader; even now when it was quite obvious that he had earned his Emperor’s displeasure, he was the epitome of quiet calm.

“Your little project is in competition with one nearer to my heart, Grand Admiral.”

“Apologies then, My Emperor. I was unaware the resources I used affected the needs of your Death Star.”

Respectful, neutral… The Sith Lord was sure it was an outright lie. And yet...

Palpatine sighed as he looked at the designs on his datapad. Even Vader had been impressed and interested in the proposed design improvements with this TIE-defender. Palpatine knew that his dark lord was even now back on Mustafa tinkering with his personal TIE-fighter to incorporate some of the innovative features that the Chiss had put in his designs.

“It is an inconvenient time and there are... political ramifications.”

“Our withdrawal from Lothal.” Thrawn elaborated unhelpfully.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo...” The Emperor growled. “Your political naivety was an amusement to us, but this is a challenge we cannot overlook.”

The Grand Admiral continued to look upon him impassively.

Palpatine knew he should be angrier with the Chiss, however, Mitth’raw’nuruodo had always followed logic to a fault. The Chiss had presented a reasonably argued case to him regarding the waste and inefficiency of the Death Star. And this project of his... It was an innovative design improvement. Given time and more resources, Palpatine was sure the Chiss would produce a viable innovation which could replace the TIE-fighter. But the timing...

Timing...

“Most who displease me, I ordinarily dispose of. But I find myself reluctant to rid myself of you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

The Chiss did not speak.

“You are a man ahead of your time, Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

* * *

Vader had rushed back to Coruscant the moment he heard that the 7th Fleet had been recalled. Even so, he knew that Mitth’raw’nuruodo must have already been summoned before the Emperor and faced his wrath.

He had warned the Chiss, Vader grumbled to himself as he recalled the many messages they had exchanged regarding the designs of the TIE-defender. Though he had been thrilled with the innovative designs, Vader knew Palpatine would be furious with this perceived challenge against his Death Star.

Upon his arrival, the guards immediately showed him to the throne room where he found the Emperor standing beside a table with a long, human sized crate... A coffin. His heart had sunk then, thinking he was too late. At the least, Vader was gratified to see that Palpatine did hold the Chiss in some esteem since the— coffin looked to be made of a fine white lacquer.

“Ah, Lord Vader.” Palpatine turned to look at him as he approached. “I thought you’d eventually appear. You just missed Colonel Yularen.”

“My Lord.”

“Well, come on then.”

Vader approached reluctantly. He had, over the months they were reacquainted, become rather fond of the Chiss. Not that he would call them friends, but they had a comfortable understanding between them. Vader did not look forward to viewing the horror he perceived the Emperor’s wrath would cause to the Chiss’ body. His distasteful anticipation and the reality, however, were polarly different.

Vader had stared and blinked at the vision before him for a long moment. “I— do not understand.”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo... I told him he was a man ahead of his time.” Palatine shrugged as they looked at the Chiss Grand Admiral, resplendent in his full white dress uniform and black boots, who lay as if he were sleeping upon a bed of cream silk; forever frozen in time by the silvery translucent Carbonite that encased him completely.

A couple of coughs gave Vader the time to adjust to his new perception. “As he appears quite peaceful, I take it Mitth’raw’nuruodo accepted his sentence?”

“Oh, it *was* gratifying to know he expected a harsher punishment. However, his logic was without fault and the innovation of his designs were exemplary, as I’m sure you’ll agree.” Palpatine sighed. “Left at liberty, I have no doubt Mitth’raw’nuruodo would have quietly started another equally innovative project or two to disrupt supply lines again, and try to— encourage me to abandon my plans for the Death Star. I did not wish to waste this resource, and thus, this solution came to me.

“He understood my goal and acknowledged my victory.” The Emperor cackled as he looked up at Vader. “Our Grand Admiral grumbled more about the flowers, though.”

“Your idea and insistence, of course?” Vader snorted, taking notice now that the inside edges of the coffin was well lined with colourful blossoms of various flower species native to Coruscant and that there were even a few scattered flower petals and blossoms upon his body.

“It irritated and embarrassed him, while it amused me to do so.” Palpatine smirked. “However, you’d think he’d be used to it by now.”

Vader snorted at the reminder of the many times the Chiss had been brought in to be court martialled and came out of it with a promotion and commendation instead. Metaphorically, emerging smelling like flowers rather than dung; just like this situation with the Emperor. Mitth’raw’nuruodo was certainly the only living being Vader had ever come across who’d so brazenly disagreed with the Emperor without dying for his beliefs and subterfuge.

“And so... when do you think you will release Mitth’raw’nuruodo from this—  punishment?”

“I haven’t quite decided yet.” Palpatine admitted. “But likely after Krennic has finally finished the Death Star and brought it into service.

“And well after we’ve crushed the rebellion once and for all with this superweapon. After that, Mitth’raw’nuruodo can have his projects— when he’s unable to interfere with the completion of my Death Star.”  

“He has valid points.” Vader reminded his Emperor cautiously.

“I have faith in my Death Star.”

Vader dropped the argument. He doubted he’d be accorded the same patience as the Chiss.

“Yularen will return with a safe location to store our Carbonite Prince until I feel like thawing him out again.” Palpatine waved dismissively as he moved away from the coffin.

Vader nodded as he took a last look at the frozen Chiss before he moved away himself. It seemed to him that the Emperor had the intention of leaving Mitth’raw’nuruodo on ice for a few years at least. Until then, he was going to miss chatting with the Grand Admiral on starfighter design.

* * *

If there was ever a time they needed the return of the Empire’s foremost strategist and tactician, it was after the devastating loss of the Death Star. Unfortunately...

“What do you mean you *can’t* locate Grand Admiral Thrawn?!”

“M-m-m-my-my L-l-l-lord, w-we-we don’t know w-w-where he was stored.” The pitiful ISB Agent cowered before the furious Emperor. “O-o-only Colonel Yularen and h-h-his trusted staff knew the location they’d hidden h-h-his coffin a-a-a-and they—”

Vader sighed as he watched Palpatine spend his wrath upon the hapless agent. This was not good. Frankly, Vader thought the Emperor should have taken personal charge of Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s Carbonite coffin. No one would have dared to touch his personal possessions.

Few would fault Yularen for doing his utmost to hide their only Chiss Grand Admiral. Mitth’raw’nuruodo had never cared for politics and so had been quite oblivious of the petty jealousies and intrigue surrounding him. He was completely helpless in his Carbonite coffin and Vader well knew a determined saboteur could poison the Carbonite and kill the Chiss. It was just unfortunate that the secret of that safe location was now lost with the death of the ISB Colonel.

Vader hoped that Yularen had the foresight to ensure the integrity of the Carbonite coffin, no matter how long it took for Mitth’raw’nuruodo to be discovered. It would be tragic if the man expired before he was found.

In the meantime... Vader supposed the Emperor would turn his attention on building a bigger and better Death Star. He could well imagine Grand Admiral Thrawn’s look of disappointment in them for following this trek, given the proof of his arguments with this Death Star’s loss.

* * *

Leia was tired. Heart sick for the loss of her son... Of Han.

At the least, Starkiller base was destroyed and the First Order sent fleeing into the Unknown Regions once more. However, this war was far from over. The Republic was still reeling from the losses.

After over thirty years of peace, they were too complacent and weak. The First Order was a wakeup call. The Republic was very lucky it was led largely by untried youths. They, however, were too bogged down with the old and jaded who could not control their own youths...

They needed a miracle... If only Luke would come back. They needed a *Legend*.

A hand fell on Leia’s shoulder giving the General a supportive squeeze. Leia looked up at the aged Twi’lek giving her an encouraging smile. “Once more, Admiral Syndulla?”

“For as long as we have breath in our bodies, General Organa.”

“But I’m just so tired. I—”

“Admiral Syndulla, General Organa, we have news from Coruscant.” A radio Operator called to them. “In the last attack, a hidden passage opened up in the old ISB headquarters.”

“What now?”

“The investigators found a Carbonite coffin.”

Leia’s throat tightened as she recalled having chased down a slab of Carbonite once. “What poor creature was this of, and is it still alive?” 

“We’re not sure yet, General. Most we can tell right now is that he used to be an imperial officer. A— a— what was that? Can you repeat it? A— a Grand Admiral? Are you sure? He— Oh, he might not be alive after all. His skin is already blue—”

To the surprise of all, Admiral Syndulla had raced over to the radio operator to catch him by his lapels and scream in his face, doubtlessly to ensure she was heard by the ones at the other end of his line. “The man is still alive and you are to treat that Carbonite preserved body with utmost gentleness and care! He is a Chiss, that is why his skin is blue.

“DO NOT let any harm come to that man. Have a medical team dispatched immediately to have them thaw him out.”

“Y-y-y-yes, Admiral! Ma’am! Yes, Ma’am!”

“Hera?” Leia came to her feet to approach the almost trembling Twi’lek. “What the—”

Hera Syndulla turned to grip her by the arms. “Pray, Leia. Pray, that this man awakens from this long sleep unharmed and fully restored. And the Republic could have the finest military strategist and tactician that ever *existed* join us in this war.”

“Wait, Hera, they said he was an Imperial.”

“He was. You’ve heard of the Battle of Atallon?” Hera told her, “this was the Grand Admiral who almost completely wiped out the rebellion.”

“But he was also the same man who slipped enough intelligence to us to help the Rebel Alliance rebuild. And the first to warn us of the Death Star.”

“What?!”

“Grand Admiral Thrawn, Leia. The only alien to ever attain that exalted rank in the Empire. And the highest ranked Fulcrum the Rebellion ever had the good fortune to possess.” Hera had to sit down, almost too giddy with relief and excitement at this unexpected good fortune. “He disappeared before the Battle of Yavin. We feared the Emperor had found him out and executed him. But then there were whispers and teases of a Carbonite Prince that the ISB were hiding.”

“Grand Admiral Thrawn?”

“The xenophobic Empire’s dirty little alien secret, Leia. And a *huge* torn in the side of the Rebellion until the Emperor decided to build the Death Star.” Hera told her softly. “After that, he became one of our most important spies; one of our most *consequential* Fulcrums.

“He never asked for any repayment for the danger he undertook on our behalf.” Hera looked up at her a little teary eyed. “We didn’t realise who he was until he was taken from us with his recall to Coruscant. He even laughed at our offer to extract him.

“I only realised— knew for sure who Fulcrum was when he returned to me my family kalikori before he departed Lothal.” Hera sighed, “Grand Admiral Thrawn was an honourable man who I had always treated poorly at our every encounter, because he wore an imperial uniform. Though he was endlessly polite and gracious to me...

“And we had to keep his identity as one of our Fulcrums a secret all this time since we suspected— we *hoped* he was still alive somewhere in Imperial hands.”

“Well, we have him now. But are you sure he will join us?”

“I’m sure. The Death Star changed his loyalty to the Emperor. Once we tell him of Starkiller Base... There’s no way Grand Admiral Thrawn is going to side with the First Order.”

Faced by the fierce conviction of Admiral Hera Syndulla, Leia found hope blossoming in her heart again. To have the Empire’s last Grand Admiral and, according to Admiral Syndulla, the greatest military strategist and tactician of the age on their side... If this man was as good as the Admiral claimed, perhaps they had a chance to bring this war to an end quickly after all.

* * *

As soon as she could arrange it, Admiral Hera Syndulla had rushed to Coruscant. She had to see this miracle with her own eyes. They had parted on such a melancholy note, learning to appreciate the man’s nobility and heroics far too late. She had been forever grateful of his thoughtfulness in returning her family’s kalikori; an heirloom which had already been long passed on to her granddaughter.

General Leia Organa followed as much to determine how useful a find this was, as it was plain curiosity for this Imperial secret which she had previously found numerous hints of though no clear evidence of. Fortunately, the ISB agents who hid the Chiss were thoughtful enough to also have stored their intelligence and data on his history and service together with his coffin. It had been an enlightening read for both women in the long Hyperspace ride back to Coruscant.

Once they got over the perspective of the reports being from the Imperial point of view, the history of the man chilled them with the stories of unflinchingly cruel xenophobia and the inequality he had had to face while serving the Empire.

“I-I can’t believe this! The Empire would often let someone else take credit for his tactical advice?!” Leia was outraged.

“And the number of overturned Court Martial records...” Hera laughed in contrast. “He didn’t care about politics or pulling noses out of joint to get things done. He was a rebel at heart... Oh, the irony!”

“He wasn’t just a dirty little secret, he was an *embarrassment* to the Empire in showing up all the ways they were inefficient, stupid and corrupt.” Leia looked towards Hera in amazement. “No wonder there are so few official records of him apart from what’s kept secret by Internal Security.”

“No one wanted to be showed up by an alien!” Hera frowned suddenly, upset at the revelation they’d reached. “He must have been so lonely...”

She remembered the words on the note he’d left her with the return of her family’s Kalikori. They’d stayed with her though she’d only been allowed to read it just once before the note paper he’d used disintegrated.

_‘It is a beautiful piece of art. I hope you have the opportunity to preserve this heritage.’_

She thought his tone had been almost wistful, and she’d put it down to his perceived approach of certain death. After reading his history though, her revised impression was that Thrawn could have envied the family she had gathered around her with her Ghost crew.

And now... hidden away and forgotten for what must be nearly 40 years? Did this poor man have anyone in his life he cared for who might still be alive? Her mothering instincts were immediately brought to fore with a vengeance.

They were enemies decades ago. Then too briefly allies. And Hera knew in her heart that she cared more for the lives he’d saved with the intelligence he provided than the lives he took as a soldier in the war. It mattered not whether he did have anyone, because she was going to be a friendly ‘someone’ for him. And she *did* want to truly get to know this man who was nothing like any Imperial she’d ever encountered.

If the reports were true... Grand Admiral Thrawn cared for his men and he strongly disliked causing civilians casualties. When the rebellion had looked back at all the intelligence he had provided them for their raids and plundering of Imperial stores, it had only come to them then that he always outlined bloodless tactics.

The only massacre he’d ever been responsible for was in these secret ISB files attributed to an ISB agent and— Governor Arihnda Pryce. Hera could read between the lines...

* * *

It took a while for them to get themselves oriented when they reached Coruscant, but the two ladies eventually tracked down their prize. However, much to their disappointment the medical personnel hadn’t begun the thawing out process.

“Is it really proper, Admiral, General?”

“The man was held prisoner, Dr Wong.” Leia reminded him firmly, “Surely what we’re doing is freeing him from unjust imprisonment.”

“And just what are we delivering him into?” The doctor stood firm as well. “He is an Imperial. Will the Republic hold him as a prisoner of war then?

“He’s been frozen in this foul thing for nearly forty years! Who speaks for him who will actually have a care for his wellbeing?”

“I will speak for him.” Hera stepped forward to face the doctor. “And he will NOT be a prisoner. I knew Grand Admiral Thrawn before he disappeared, and I *owe* it to him to ensure he has a better life now than he’d had to deal with in the past. It is a *life debt* as my family would not have survived if it were not for his actions as Fulcrum after the Battle of Atallon. If I must formally adopt this man to be accepted as his medical proxy, I *will.*”

The declaration surprised both Leia and Dr Wong. And Leia quietly watched this confrontation for a moment as this dedicated doctor, whose foremost doctrine was ‘First do no harm’, studied her friend.

Fortunately for them all, Dr Wong believed her. “Very well. I expect that paperwork to be completed before we’re ready to have him thawed out.

“Please understand our caution, he has been in the ice for nearly 40 years. Any error and he will die of hibernation sickness without regaining consciousness. Added to this difficulty is the fact that he is an almost completely unknown species to us.

“According to the records we’ve recovered with the body, he is a Chiss. We have nearly nothing on that race, save his own details from the various medicals he had had to undertake during his service to the Empire.”

“We leave him in your good hands then, Dr Wong.” Hera sighed with some disappointment. “If you believe it will be to his detriment to revive him then we will store him safely again. It’s just...”

“It is an equally abhorrent idea to just put the man in storage again.” The doctor agreed. “I will do my best.”

“That is all we ask. Thank you, doctor.” Leia agreed.

“Are there any other considerations and complications other than what you’ve already stated, Dr Wong?” Hera asked almost fearfully. “The last time I spoke to the Grand Admiral before he disappeared— he— he said that the Emperor was displeased with him.”

The doctor’s eyes went wide with the revelation. Then his mouth unexpectedly quirked. “Well, it’s certainly a surprise that it was the Emperor who did this to him. And— maybe the Emperor wasn’t— quite as upset with him as he thought...”

At the curious looks from the women, he waved for them to follow him into another room. The vision that greeted them left both women flabbergasted.

It was very far from the Carbonite horror Leia had saved Han Solo from decades ago. In renewed nightmares since his death, Leia would always remember the frozen panic and terror in his expression when the Carbonite was poured upon him.

This Carbonite coffin, however...

Within an elaborately carved coffin of white lacquer lay the last Grand Admiral of Palpatine’s Empire; resplendent in his white dress uniform, white gloves and black boots, peacefully sleeping in his carbonite prison upon what looked like a bed of cream silk; surrounded by a multitude of tastefully coloured flowers of various species, with even some petals and blossoms laid upon his body.

Leia had to cover her mouth to stifle her squeal of laughter. Who could have known the Emperor had a sense of humour?

“Oh, dear... Grand Admiral Thrawn must have been so mortified when the Emperor showed him this coffin.” Hera was as restrained though she couldn’t stop her lips from curling into an outright grin. “We really can’t fault the Emperor for the presentation though. This— sleeping beauty he’s made of him—”

“The Carbonite Prince!” Leia looked over at Hera in sudden understanding. “I remembered Ben— Ben complaining to me one school day about a play the class had to put on. It was supposedly based on a myth...” Leia studied the sleeping man for a moment. “Honestly, he does do the tales justice, you know? The Grand Admiral is a very fine-looking man and according to his ISB records was very nobel and caring too.”

“The very model of a fairy tale Prince!” Hera had to hide her face in her hands as she shook with laughter. “Oh, I will never *ever* let him live this down.”

The doctor’s sigh brought them back to sobriety. “First we need to bring him out of this alive.”

* * *

As Dr Wong had warned them, it was not easy. Over the months since his discovery, they had scoured the remnants of Imperial records and conducted as many scans and evaluations as they could possibly make before the doctors finally presented their findings to Admiral Hera Syndulla; now recognised by legal filings as the Chiss’ medical proxy.

The margin for failure leading to the man’s death stood at 38%, and even should he survive, they couldn’t be sure he would be free of brain damage. It was a horrible thing to consider... that this man’s brilliant mind would be in anyway impaired upon his awakening.

They could wait... store him away until a time when the Republic made contact with his people... But when would that be? Having been locked away for nearly 40 years, he was already a man out of his time. Wouldn’t it be better if they woke him while there was at least one familiar and friendly face?

In the end, Hera chose to wake him and live with the consequences. After so long with no voice, she wanted to wake Thrawn and give him a chance to make decisions for himself again.

Hera had thought the moment of dissipation of the Carbonite was almost anticlimactic. She had stood watch as the Carbonite that had preserved the Chiss in time gave out in a puff of cold air, allowing the doctors and nurses to swarm over the still unmoving body; checking vitals, unconscious responses, etc.,

The Grand Admiral stayed in deep slumber even as the medical staff quickly moved him from the coffin to a bed, carefully swapped his military dress uniform for a hospital gown, and attached various monitoring leads over his head and chest. He didn’t even react to the insertion of a needle to provide his body with the much-needed fluids to battle the dehydration that was common with hibernation sickness.

It didn’t take very long at all for Hera to find herself sitting beside his bed in a private room and watching the man gently breathe again with the aid of an Oxygen mask as he slept. Dr Wong had been pleased with their scans and readings of the Chiss taken out Carbonite preservation and induced to breath on his own again, with a heart beating strongly with life. Still, they needed him to wake up to be sure that there hadn’t been any brain damage.

Again, the moment of Thrawn’s awakening was almost anticlimactic. Leia had been visiting her on the second day of her vigil to speak of other business, when they felt eyes on them. Hera turned then to find a pair of sickly orange eyes gazing dully at them.

“Grand Admiral!” Hera quickly moved closer to gently stroke his cheek.

His lips parted as if he was trying to speak, but it seemed his voice failed him. Leia passed her a cup with a straw, and she quickly placed the straw at his lips to watch him suck and take a few sips of fluid before even this simple action appeared to exhaust him. He closed his eyes again, and for a moment they thought he’d fallen asleep until he opened his eyes one more.

“You don’t have to speak. I’ll be here, Grand Admiral. Just relax a moment.” Hera told him softly, as if speaking with a child. “We freed you of the carbonite two days ago.”

“Syndulla?” He rasped weakly as he blinked at her. “I can’t see you very well...”

“Yes, yes, it is. I’m glad you remember me, Grand Admiral. But Shh, it’s okay. Your eyesight should return in time. You have hibernation sickness.”

“Your voice... older.” He coughed, prompting her to offer him the straw again. “How long?” He asked before attempting to use the straw again.

Hera’s hand rested on his cheek, letting him feel the wrinkles and dryness of the skin. “Nearly 4 decades...”

He closed his eyes and turned away from her hand and the cup. The two women watched him quietly, knowing that this must be a devastating revelation.

Just as they thought he must have fallen asleep once more, he turned to face them again. “Colonel Yularen and his trusted staff must have died— for Palpatine and Vader to have lost and forgotten me. I— I take it they have been vanquished as well?”

“Yes. The Empire was defeated just over 30 years ago.”

“And the Death Star? How many years did we manage to delay it?”

“Five.” Hera smiled wryly, this had become very apparent to the Rebellion after Thrawn’s departure that Fulcrum had deliberately set them after the Death Star’s supplies to try and halt its build. “I’m sorry we were not able to keep up your good work.”

“Thankfully, the Emperor never suspected me in aiding your rebellion. In truth, I’d hoped he didn’t notice my particular target. But...” The Chiss sighed. “The Emperor put me in Carbonite to stop my interference in building his Death Star. I suppose I was lucky he thought me useful enough to keep me alive.”

“He was very tasteful.” Hera couldn’t hold back her grin of humour.

Though he couldn’t see her, Thrawn still obviously sensed her mirth. He glared at her with all the baleful menace of a pitiful Lothcat kitten who had been caught in a thunderstorm. “I suppose I will never live this down.”

Hera grinned at him brightly. “We have holos and there are myths, artwork and plays written and recorded about the Carbonite Prince.”

The Chiss groaned. “Well, I suppose I’d still like to see them, especially if there was art made of my predicament.”

“We’ve been gathering them since we discovered you four months ago.”

It was a pity their cheerful banter turned abruptly dark with his next question. “How many died because I failed to turn the Empire from that path?”

“Grand Admiral! That monstrosity was not your responsibility!” Hera told him firmly while Leia looked upon the Chiss in shock. It reminded her of the report on the Massacre of Batton. Thrawn had officially taken responsibility for the massive civilian casualties even though the detonation of bombs while the shield had still been in place was an action attributed to an ISB agent.

“How many?”

“The planet Alderaan...” Hera admitted reluctantly as she looked back at Leia, “before we managed to destroy the Death Star itself— with its share of over a million Imperials.”

He closed his eyes again, and honestly, Hera much preferred that. The Grand Admiral’s eyes were normally a bright ruby red, so this sickly orange gaze was disturbing.

When his eyes opened again, this wan orange glow seemed to be even more faded with exhaustion. “And so, the Empire perished after the Death Star’s destruction?”

“Not exactly… The Empire built a larger Death Star an—”

“They built a *second* Death Star?!”

The sick man almost rose from his bed in fury, and this of course set off all sorts of alarms which had the doctors and nurses rushing in. The women were summarily escorted out to be scolded for not informing any medical staff of the patient’s awakening and for upsetting the Chiss in his delicate state.

Leia had ordinarily intended to depart after her business with Hera. However, after this episode, she stayed with the Admiral in the family waiting area to hear from Dr Wong of the Grand Admiral’s state after the shock they’d given him.

The doctor was clearly still quite annoyed with them when he came to speak with them. However, apparently his patient had been most insistent for their return. So, he extracted a promise from them to keep the emotions calm and neutral.

“But how is he really, Dr Wong?” Hera asked with great concern. “Should we just go in to say our good byes and come back tomorrow?”

“Unfortunately, no. He is insistent enough that you update him on his lost time. But I must admit, he’s coming out of this hibernation much better than anyone expected.” The doctor mused wryly. “Then again, he did share with us that his people, the Chiss, are from an ice planet that’s as cold if not colder than Hoth.

“His people are apparently capable of putting themselves into hibernation as a survival mechanism if they’re caught out in the elements. Granted nearly four decades was overly excessive. His eyes currently give us the most concern, as we’re not entirely sure he’ll regain his sight.

“Apart from that, we’re almost certain he’ll recover completely without complications. However, it will take time. Four— maybe five months for his body to regain its original vigour and strength.

“Today, however— he really should be resting.”

“We will try our best to encourage it.” Leia assured Dr Wong as they were led back to the private room.

The nurses had elevated the head of the bed to allow the Chiss to sit up slightly, however, he still looked exhausted and wane enough to sink into the bedding. Hera knew that Thrawn had blue skin, but she was quite sure it was more caerulean than the pale light blue that it was now. The stubborn man really needed to rest.

“Grand Admir—”

“Thrawn.” He interrupted her. “As the Empire no longer exists, I hold no rank now. Unless I am regarded as your prisoner of war.”

“Then I invite you to call me ‘Hera’, Thrawn.” Hera took one of his cold hands in hers. “We are no longer enemies. And I—Gran— Thrawn, I adopted you, actually.”

“Adop—” He looked shocked. The most emotion she’d ever seen from him; apart from the brief flare of temper when they mentioned the second Death Star to him, that is. “I don’t understand.”

“I owe you a life debt for your efforts in helping the Rebellion to grow and regroup after Atallon. You saved my family and ‘yes’ I did pass my kalikori to my daughter and later my granddaughter.

“I would never have had any of this if it weren’t for you.” Hera lifted his hand in hers to kiss his knuckles. “It— occurred to me that you haven’t had anyone— any family since you left your home world. I wanted you to join my family.”

“You would so easily forgive me for Atallon?”

“Atallon was over 40 years ago. And you were ever the consummate soldier. We were your enemy then.”

“And now?”

“We hope for an ally— a comrade in arms.”

“With the Empire gone, what enemy are you at war with now?” 

“They call themselves the First Order, and they hide themselves in the Unknown Regions.”

Thrawn rested his unfocussed gaze on her for a moment. “Since I apparently still remain the only Chiss in your known universe, it implies to me that my people have stayed distant to your new order. You call it the Republic?”

“It is.”

“It is hoped that it is much different to the Republic of the Era which encapsulated the Clone Wars?”

“Actually...”

Thrawn sighed, “Perhaps you could just talk and tell me what I missed while locked away in my Carbonite coffin.”

* * *

They did not rush him or try to overload him with information all at once. Leia arranged to give Thrawn a datapad with full unrestricted access to Republic wide libraries. They did not censor any of the material he wished to access. With his eyes still recovering, Thrawn could not read, but he could speak commands to his datapad to have the text read to him.

Hera stayed with Thrawn throughout; a silent companion giving opinions when asked, providing assistance when needed, offering support when new information appeared to overwhelm him.

It was a pleasant discourse through the days that followed Thrawn’s glacial recovery and restoration. Hera was glad for this opportunity to know the real man behind the image of an enemy she had hated till the revelation of his identity as Fulcrum.

Leia joined them often enough and even grudgingly took interest in the stories he shared about her father as both Anakin Skywalker and Vader; as Thrawn apparently met Jedi Knight Anakin during the Clone Wars, and served with Vader under the Empire. It was certainly a revelation to them that Vader liked to tinker with machinery, maintaining and tinkering with his own personal TIE fighter as a hobby. It seemed this was a hobby that Thrawn shared as he sounded almost wistful about the last project he’d been working on which attracted the Emperor’s ire.

“The TIE defender factory, that was shut down on Lothal?” Hera asked stunned.

“A parallel activity to that of the rebellion in diverting resources away from the building of the Death Star.” Thrawn smiled quite proudly. “Vader even visited to try and dissuade my involvement, but I distracted him with the innovative features I was developing. He forgot about his original mission to return to Mustafa and play with his own TIE fighter with the parts I gave him.”

At this, Leia had to laugh with Hera at the pure subtlety Thrawn had applied to win support for his efforts. However, there was one nagging part about the situation that poked at Hera.

“Thrawn? Who did your true loyalties lie with?”

The Chiss had smiled at her as if pleased by her observations. “To be fair, the Emperor was aware that I only served him so long as he did not threaten my people. At least he respected this enough not to push me about the maps I provided him in the Unknown Regions, noting only that I deliberately avoided revealing any of the Chiss worlds.

“I did not trust him after I found out about the Death Star...”

“There is more.” Hera challenged him.

“I was not exiled. I was left in the path of the Empire’s ships, intended to be taken in and rescued by the Empire to be an observer.” Thrawn admitted to her. “My superiors didn’t expect me to be recruited into their Navy. I saw it as an opportunity to be in a position of power to influence and build a needed ally that my people desired in our defence against the Far Outsiders.”

“Far Outsiders?”

“There are invaders and enemies far more devastating and powerful out there beyond the borders of your known universe, Admiral Syndulla.” Thrawn told her solemnly, and he said little more of it.

The news of Starkiller base and the utter destruction of Hosnian Prime, and four other planets in the Hosnian system affected him the most. And watching him— Hera knew Thrawn would never be tempted to seek the side of the Empire’s remnants that became the First Order.

“I—feel somewhat responsible for this First Order Too, Hera Syndulla...” Thrawn told her softly, a week after he’d been freed of his Carbonite prison. “It seems obvious to me the remnants of the Empire retreated to the parts of the Unknown Region that I had mapped for the Emperor.”

“And so?” Hera challenged him. “Your maps were not entirely unknown to the Republic either, Thrawn." She reached to grip his hand supportively. “The actions of others are not in your control, Dear.”

“Perhaps... I do understand, but I cannot help feeling a measure of responsibility— that information I provided, or tools that I built were used to— kill so many innocents...”

“The First Order fled back to the Unknown Regions. We overlooked them for too long.” Hera told him. “The next time they come for us... Will you help us, Thrawn?”

“If your government wishes to accept my assistance.” Thrawn looked up at her. “But therein lies the weakness of your Republic that I’d seen during your Clone Wars, when I first ventured into your universe seeking an ally for my people, Hera Syndulla.

“Your Republic is not so very different as the last one to bear that name. There is still much babbling about democracy and diversity while little is done to combat dissent, inefficiency, and corruption. Furthermore, during your thirty years of peace, it seems you have done your best to demolish or prevent the establishment of a strong central body of defence. General Organa has tried with her Resistance, but it is woefully inadequate and weak...

Thrawn lay back and closed his eyes, which were much to their relief slowly regaining their healthier red colour. Hera looked down at their still linked hands, thankful that he hadn’t pulled free.

She had to acknowledge the political mess they were in. For all that together the many nations of the Republic probably were a superior force as compared to what was left of the First Order after the destruction of Star Killer base; however, organising that again...

“Hera, from what you and Leia have shared with me... General Organa does not believe she can be the rallying point of the new offensive because it was revealed that Lord Vader was her father, and now her son became a Sith Lord and is one of the Leaders of this First Order.” Thrawn looked at her. “And you do not wish to step in yourself because of age.”

“*You* are still in your prime, Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

The statement drew a weak laugh from the man. “That is far from accurate.” He gently disagreed. “I am also a man out of time and a former Imperial. A relic of Palpatine and Vader’s Empire. Why would the leaders of your Republic trust me?”

He stopped her before she could try to argue. “In addition, I do not know enough about the current state of your Universe’s military units, deployment, equipment, the cultures of the various races... And I know even less of the same for this First Order.”

The Chiss’ blind eyes met hers. “There is no wondrous Force sorcery or magic in my skill to create success in my many engagements, Hera. My past victories came from a thorough analysis of intelligence and observation. A fact which seemed to have been left out in any mention of me in your history texts.

“I am physically and figuratively blind, Hera.” Thrawn told her bluntly.  “I am in no position to assist your Republic in my current state.”

“But you won’t write off assisting us.”

“I am indebted to you for this rescue.”

“What will it take?” Hera asked him determinedly. “This information you need to study us? Clearly the libraries of information available to you on the datapad is insufficient.”

He looked at her helplessly, “it would hardly be allowed by your higher ups.”

“And what authority do you think that would be, Thrawn?” She smirked at him. “Seriously, what do you need to do?”

“I— I’d need to see— speak to—” Thrawn took in a deep breath. “Hera, I was immersed in the Empire’s life and culture for well over a decade, learning how this universe operates. I did not spring into existence fully formed as a Grand Admiral. I lived among the military, rising through the ranks from the Academy to my last command on board the Chimera.

“It is no easy undertaking to learn about your culture. I’m not sure of the image you have of me within the Empire, but I was considered to be politically naive.”

Hera grinned. “Well, that we knew. We’ve seen all your overturned or dismissed court martial records.”

“Case in point then.”

“And us? The rebellion? How did you understand us?”

“Your arts... your culture...” Thrawn sighed. “This takes time that I doubt I would be allowed. You read of the War of Batton? The early engagement?”

“Yes, you took on Scrim Island without loss of Imperial life, after the rebels had successfully fended off Admiral Durril’s attempt and dealt his fleet a devastating beating.”

“I refused the task when it was first handed to me. I asked to be given time to observe their defences and situation, earning the Fleet Admiral’s ire. Durril volunteered his fleet, so I took that opportunity to observe and to pull what was left of his forces from harm’s way when he had to retreat.” Thrawn elaborated. “The point is, the Fleet admiral was angry with me for taking the time to study the situation. I doubt the Republic will be patient too.”

“Thrawn? Who do you think I’m answerable to?”

The Chiss frowned at her. “The Republic does not have an Emperor, but I was given to understand you had a Senate or a general meeting of ruling bodies.”

“‘Had’ is the operative word. Most were eliminated with the destruction of the Hosnian system. We’re now operating in Siege Mode with the military taking the lead for the most part.”

He looked at her expectantly.

“So— it sounds to me that you need to be given the time and opportunity to *know* and *understand* us before you can be an effective commander.”

“That is correct in its simplest form.”

“A grand tour then? Of our universe. Especially of the star systems that have military bodies who are joining with us in this war.”

“But—”

“During which time, Leia will lay the ground work for your return with the military leaders. Because *Supreme* *Commander* Thrawn, we have read everything that the ISB had recorded of your career and we know your capabilities.”

“Hera, it would take—”

“Years. Three and a half in the best of conditions, five if we need to stretch it.” Hera interrupted him. “And I hardly think you would be idle during this time, as we feed you intelligence reports and get you involved as an observer, if not a participant in the military decisions to be made from here on out.”

“But—”

“It will be fun, I’m due for retirement any way.”

He stared at her.

“What? You don’t think I’m about to send you traipsing all around our known galaxy with a stranger, ‘my son’?” The Twi'lek gave him a mock look of outrage.

“*I* *adopted* you. It *means* something to me and therefore you are *my* *responsibility*. And I’m not about to trust complete strangers with your wellbeing and safety. Anyway, you couldn’t ask for a better pilot!”

“But your duties? Y— your family?”

Hera laughed. “Thrawn, you’ve just given me a fine excuse to visit my friends and family in all the far-flung galaxy. There are people who you *need* to be introduced to that I’ve spent *decades* working with, who I’ve never met in person. This will not be a hardship.”

“Just say ‘yes’, Thrawn.” Leia advised from the door where she’d been standing unnoticed since Hera began her pitch. “It’s easier on everyone else around when Admiral Syndulla’s on a tear.

“Say ‘yes’ and we *will* make it work.”

Thrawn stared at the two women for a long moment. “And once again my path has turned.” He appeared to say more to himself than to the two women.

“Thrawn?”

“Fine. It is a ‘yes’.” He looked towards Hera. “I am curious as to how society has developed and changed since I was locked away.”

Hera grinned excitedly as she took his hands in hers. “I promise you, you won’t regret this, Thrawn.”

“That— remains to be seen.”

“I’ll not have you make me a liar. Kanan would be happy to receive you on my home world. In fact, I imagine he would jump at chance to dust off his light sabre to join us for extra security. I’m sure he’ll come running if I call.”

“Oh, I— I hadn’t wanted to ask— in case...”

“Yes, I did marry him and we had three children, two boys and a girl.” Hera smiled gently at the light blush which coloured his cheeks. “The council grates on him, so while I’m on Coruscant he usually stays with the grandchildren.”

“But— I thought the Jedi don’t—?”

“He left the Order and had no wish to be reintegrate back when Luke was restarting the Jedi Academy.” Leia huffed. “I don’t believe my brother ever forgave him for declining his invitation to teach.”

“He was fine teaching Ezra or Sabine one on one, and raising three children with me. But standing in front of a class? Even if he can’t see them? Never!”

“Did he not object to your adop—?”

“No. You practically sacrificed your life to give us the intelligence that led to our survival. I have kept him appraised of your recovery. He’s eager to meet you again.”

Thrawn gave her a look of disbelief.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

As it was, Dr Wong was infuriated with the suggestion of allowing his patient to be checked out to go on a whirlwind tour of the Galaxy. Fortunately for Hera, Kanan had arrived in Coruscant to add his persuasive powers to hers. As soon as she had put the suggestion to her husband, the aged ex-Jedi had immediately journeyed to Coruscant to meet them. Though Kanan had sworn to Hera and Leia both that he didn’t resort to the use of the Force on the doctor.

Dr Wong had finally relented to releasing Thrawn into their care, only if they brought at least two medical droids with them, checked in with him at least once a fortnight, and only departed after the Chiss’ eye sight was fully restored. That took another two weeks. By which time, the bored Chiss was ready to climb the walls and leave on this promised grand tour.

“So, we’re agreed?” Kanan asked Thrawn, just as eager to set off, as he guided the man’s hoverchair from the hospital. “We start from one of the Rim worlds and work our way in?”

“It’s a good plan.” Hera agreed. “The hustle and bustle of the core worlds would be too much for you at the moment, Dear.” Her hand rested on Thrawn’s shoulder supportively.

“Prudent.” The Chiss agreed, still a little bit awkward and uncomfortable about her unconscious use of the word of affection. “It would also serve General Organa’s purposes that I be already well recovered when she is nearer to presenting me to the new Senate when that time comes.”

“So? Where would you like to start?”

Thrawn looked over his shoulder to give his adopted ‘parents’ a speculative look. “What is today’s date?”

* * *

They had been waiting in the Unknown Regions for several hours now.

Hera trusted Thrawn. He had been very helpful in educating them of what he had given to the Empire and which planets he suspected the First Order would use as sanctuary worlds in the unknown region. The coordinates where they currently sat though, was far away from the areas Thrawn had shared with the Empire, and now the Republic.

“Thrawn? What exactly are we waiting for?” Kanan asked carefully, directing his voice towards when the Force indicated the Chiss had settled his hover chair.

“Maybe nothing, maybe—”

“Oh!”

Kanan turned to his wife in alarm. “What is it? What do you see?”

“A ship. Like nothing I’ve ever seen.” Hera breathed as she looked at the massive craft with it’s almost sparkling lights that had suddenly appeared before them.

The Comm screen lit up with a face: regal and— human! His hair was red and streaked with silver; his face pale, with faint wrinkles at the edges of his mouth and eyes; his uniform a pristine white, and his collar insignia those of an admiral.

“I am Admiral Eli Vanto of the Chiss Defence Fleet,” he said in a clear voice, his Sy Bisti carrying a certain twang of one of their own outer Rim worlds. “What is your purpose in entering Chiss Space?”

“I had hoped for the opportunity to once more meet a dear friend, Admiral Vanto.”

The regal facade broke with the Chiss’ words. “Well I’ll be— Every three years— I came here every *three* years. How—?”

“May we be welcomed?”

“Of course. You are welcome, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” The regal expression was quickly reasserted. “We will send an escort to guide you in.”

The man’s mouth quirked in sly grin. “We hope the ships are to your approval, Grand Admiral. The Nssis-class Clawcraft was based on the TIE-defender you were developing before your— disappearance.”

Hera and Kanan looked in Thrawn’s direction with surprise to be reminded of the TIE-defender factory which had once been stationed on Lothal. If Thrawn noticed, he gave no indication. In fact, for all intents and purposes, the two men were the only actors on this stage.

“I’m sure I will be most impressed, Admiral Vanto.” Thrawn smiled at him. “I truly expected nothing less from you.”

“I will meet you on the bridge then, Grand Admiral. Where we may be allowed to welcome you home, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” The human nodded. “Though I will give you fair warning, that you’ve got som ‘splaining ta do.”

“I look forward to that, Eli.”

“It is good ta see ya again, Sir.” The man’s eyes looked to be on the verge of tearing before the transmission cut off.

“Thrawn?” Hera asked softly, even as Kanan got up from his seat to approach the Chiss who was staring at the blankets covering his legs.

“It is— difficult to get my head around how much time had truly passed while I lay sleeping...” Kanan knelt beside Thrawn’s chair and took his hands to warm them up in his. “How much— time I lost...”

A movement from the periphery of her eye brought Hera’s attention to the approaching escort ships. She whistled in appreciation.

“Eyes up, Dear. You would *want* to see these ships your protege is so proud of.”

Thrawn looked up immediately to bask in the sight of these vastly superior ‘TIE-defenders’. Ships that Admiral Vanto called the Nssis-class Clawcraft. The Chiss engineers had truly matched and exceeded his expectations.

“Come then, ‘mother’, ‘father’. I wished to show you the world I consider my home before we get to work and embark on our grand tour.

“And— Yes.” Thrawn sighed deeply in resignation. “You may show Eli Vanto your holos of my Carbonite coffin to explain why I remained virtually unchanged.”

Hera snickered as she turned her attention to her piloting duties to follow their escort to the Chiss vessel that awaited them.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan never gave much thought to his blindness after the Bendu taught him how to use the Force to ‘see’. In truth, he thought that the Force showed him so much more truth in his environment.

Take this moment as their guards led Thrawn, Hera, him and the medical droids down the corridors of their ship to meet with the human Admiral of this Chiss ship. Kanan could well guess that in demeanour, the Chiss were probably impassive and expressionless. However, the Force showed him otherwise.

Around them was an almost pulsating energy of curiosity and awe. It seemed clear to Kanan that Thrawn’s story among his people must have become legendary in his absence. Though why not?

Sent out alone in ‘exile’ with absolutely no backup. Infiltrating an alien civilization to rise in their ranks then staying to try his best to neutralise their threat. Sending home a representative, trained and personally groomed in command with warnings and plans that they could use to develop into superior war craft. Kanan could understand the awe and respect these Chiss were giving to his charge even if he was currently confined to a hover chair.

However, Kanan would be lying if he didn’t admit to feeling some nervousness for his wife and himself, surrounded as they were by a completely alien race. It made him respect Thrawn even more for his bravery and perseverance, living and thriving to achieve the rank of Grand Admiral in the Empire. It reminded him of Hera’s words to him when she told him of her intention to adopt Thrawn to be recognised as his medical proxy, and to also give the man a family when he must have been so lonely in all his years as an alien in the xenophobic Empire.

He was shaken from his thoughts as they entered a hall which held an imposing stature of a man with several others arraigned behind him. At the least, he knew what to expect as Thrawn had told him and Hera of the protocol and formality they needed to engage in.

“As a representative of the Chiss, I greet you, Syndic Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

“I accept your greeting, and greet you in return, Admiral Eli Vanto,” Thrawn intoned as he stopped before him, “Do you guarantee my safety, and the safety of my company?”

“I guarantee your safety with my life and the lives of those of my ship,” Admiral Vanto said, inclining his head towards them, “Enter in peace, and with trust.”

And with that end of formality, Eli Vanto strode forward to lift Thrawn into an enormous hug, which to Kanan and Hera’s surprise Thrawn appeared to return with equal strength.

“Formalities and normal Chiss impassiveness be damned, it is so good to see you again, Sir.”

“Thank you for your faith, Eli. I am sorry for the years you had to wait for me.” Thrawn’s words only made Admiral Vanto’s arms tighten around him a little more.

It was obvious to Kanan that the Admiral didn’t want to release Thrawn, but there were important considerations with this meeting.

“May I introduce you to Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu?” Admiral Vanto waved the middle aged Chiss forward as he carefully set Thrawn back in his hover chair. “We take it the rumours of your Carbonite imprisonment were true after all. However, nearly 40 years in the ice would be dangerous even for a Chiss who is capable of hibernation.”

Thrawn gave Hera and Kanan an apologetic look before he addressed Admiral Vanto and the doctor. “That is a fair assessment. Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu— I seem to have an especial concern for— paralysis in my legs...”

Hera rounded on him in concern. “When was this?!”

“It was particularly pronounced this morning.” Thrawn told her apologetically. “As I was hoping to meet and thus avail of my people’s medical treatment, I didn’t want to cause you alarm when there was little you could have done.”

“You! You are so grounded! If you weren’t already injured, I’d take you across my knee.”

Thrawn made a face at her. “I’ll promise not to do it again. Though—

“It’s still more than a bit disconcerting to get used to the idea that you’re now so much older and even recognised by your laws as my mother.”

Admiral Vanto’s eyes widened at that revelation. “That sounds like a story—”

“Which can be told later.” Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu pushed himself forward to kneel beside Thrawn’s hover chair with his handheld scanners and instruments. “No mistake, your enforced hibernation has done some damage that was not tended to immediately.”

“The Emp— Republic doctors are unfamiliar with the Chiss.” Thrawn reminded them all softly as the doctor quickly took charge of his hoverchair to guide it down a corridor towards the med bay.

“We brought a medical droid which has all his current data, doctor.” Hera offered pointing to the medical droids which were following behind them.

That announcement brought the doctor to a halt in horrified aghast. “A machine?! You entrust your patients to machines?”

“Doctor, I would have you know that the 2-1B surgical droid is the most efficient medical droid in the Galaxy.” The droid stepped forward before gesturing at its companion. “Paired with an FX-series medical assistant droid we form the best medical team which could be desired on board a star ship.”

“Except, you know next to nothing on my patient!”

Admiral Vanto quickly put himself between the doctor and the droids to get him to continue his journey to the med bay. “I believe I’ve told you of their use in the Empire before, Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu? They function best as aides to doctors and nurses.”

“Except here where Syndic Mitth’raw’nuruodo is being cared for by two untrained aliens and a pair of machines!”

“Doctor!” Thrawn stopped his rant from going on with a hand on his. “This was the risk I accepted when I left our people to venture into the unknown. They *have* done their best to treat me within the limits of their medical knowledge.”

“Very well, let’s see what state you are in after not having any proper medical attention since you departed Chiss space.”

* * *

While Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu and the medical droids attended to Thrawn, Admiral Vanto occupied Hera and Kanan with a bit of his history as Thrawn’s former aide and recognised prodigy, and discussions of news of the New Republic, the intervening years of peace, the retreat of the Imperial remnants into the Unknown Regions and the rise of the First Order. The two former Rebels were to discover then just how closely the Chiss had been watching them, and how they carefully avoided contact.

“We haven’t conclusively confirmed it yet, but we believe our ruse to divert the attention of the Far Outsiders to the Empire worked.” Admiral Vanto admitted to them. “The First Order now have an entity they call Snoke leading them. More than that though, we don’t know.”

As polite as the Admiral was with them though, they were all relieved when Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu allowed them to visit with Thrawn in his private room. The news, however, was more alarming than they feared.

“I never thought, I’d completely escape from suffering some form of brain damage.” Thrawn told them honestly. “I consider myself fortunate to have emerged from this with my mind still my own and most senses intact.

“I can train to adjust to physical disabilities.”

“Still— spectacles? You don’t mind being accused of being anachronistic?” Hera asked him curiously.

“They are preferable to having my eyes removed and replaced.” Thrawn sighed. “Perhaps it will be inevitable in a couple of years, when they finally fail on me, but I’d like to cross that hurdle later.”

“There is no hurry.” Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu told him. “It is my hope that the facilities at our destination will help some more. With physical therapy, you will probably be able to get about with a cane.”

“Actually, doctor.” Thrawn told him carefully. “I’m not staying in Chiss Space. I have to return to the Em— New Republic.”

“Have you not sacrificed enough?!”

“There is still work to be done. And the Far Outsiders have perhaps infiltrated the new threat that is the First Order.”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo!”

“I am in a unique position to assist, doctor.”

The doctor stared at him for a long moment. “You were already a legend for your dedication and sacrifice when I began service with CEDF. The stories cannot compare to meeting you in person.”

The doctor bowed to Thrawn before leaving the room.

Eli sighed as he pulled his chair closer to Thrawn’s bed and picked up his hand. “I suppose there’s no changing your mind?” The Admiral’s subtle glare at Hera and Kanan was unmistakable.

“The Empire has been neutralised, but a new threat is in its place. They built an even larger ‘Death Star’ Eli. One that destroyed a star system. That monstrosity has since been destroyed, but it cannot ever be repeated. They must be stopped.” Thrawn told him softly. “Admiral Syndulla and General Organa have offered me the opportunity to marshal the forces of the New Republic in a way that I once hoped for with the Empire. They can be the ally that I was originally sent out to assess and create for our people.”

Admiral Vanto looked at Hera and Kanan for a long moment. “You’re not going back alone.”

“Eli—”

“Hey, I’m due for retirement too. It’ll be fun.”

Hera grinned. “I’d welcome you aboard my ship.”

“But—” Thrawn looked at him with concern. “I can’t uproot—”

“Thrawn, because of you, I’ve lived a full fulfilling life. I had a wife and kids, even have grandkids now.” Eli grinned at him. “Hera and Kanan told me you were going to take a huge grand tour of the New Republic. That sounds fun.”

Thrawn stared at him for a long moment before he looked down and away, his cheeks turning lavender with his blush. “I— have missed my friend.”

“As have I.”

They stayed silent for a moment before Admiral Vanto cleared his throat to change the subject. “So? What went down with Palpatine?

“I managed to contact Commander Faro sometime after you disappeared. Well— Admiral Faro then. She wasn’t too happy about that promotion though. Said that she was promoted to take your place, and that the 7th fleet was just told you had been detained on the Emperor’s pleasure.

“Colonel Yularen was kind enough to answer my hail. But he’d only tell me that you were safe and muttered something about Carbonite. That’s why I held on to hope that you’d somehow return.”

Hera grinned at Thrawn. The Chiss just rolled his eyes and gestured for her to take out her holo projector.

* * *

 _Thrawn couldn_ _’_ _t say what he_ _’_ _d expected the Emperor to do with him for his subtle_ _‘_ _rebellion_ _’_ _against his Death Star. He did wish the man would get on with it though._

 _He_ _’_ _d been escorted to guest quarters and thus far treated with consideration, though cut off from all communication and confined to the guest suites. Fresh clothes and regular meals of good quality were even provided to him._

 _Despite the boredom of inactivity, Thrawn couldn_ _’_ _t complain. He counted it his good fortune that he hadn_ _’_ _t been instead incarcerated in the palace dungeons._

 _Still, with nothing to do, Thrawn couldn_ _’_ _t help reflecting on the activities that led to his being recalled to Coruscant. He certainly didn_ _’_ _t regret his efforts with the Tie Defender factory. Eli_ _’_ _s visit was most timely, and Thrawn was glad he managed to give his friend a copy of the latest Tie Defender plans. The Empire didn_ _’_ _t want a distraction from building their Death Star, but he was sure the CEDF would make full use of his_ _‘_ _gift_ _’_ _._

 _Thrawn felt sorry for Pryce and her ambitions for her home planet, a casualty as it was in his efforts to undermine Project Stardust. Pryce was furious with the development, but she didn_ _’_ _t blame him for the factory being shut down._

_Batton was ever going to remain a contentious issue between them for the civilian casualties that he was sure she had a hand in, but he had to respect her for the fire and spirit in her ambitions. He wondered what she was going to do for her planet now that the Imperial Navy had withdrawn from the skies of Lothal._

_Thoughts of Lothal brought him full circle back to Attalon and that Force creature, the Bendu. Its cryptic words still haunted him._

**_“_ ** **_You cannot see. But I can._ ** **_”_ **

**_“_ ** **_What? What do you see?_ ** **_”_ **

**_“_ ** **_I see your defeat. Like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace._ ** **_”_ **

_If there was a_ _‘_ _defeat_ _’_ _which could be reference, Thrawn thought his current circumstances would be well matched. The Emperor had certainly curtailed all his efforts and plans by bringing him back to Coruscant and confining him at the Palace. He wondered at its words about_ _‘_ _a cold embrace_ _’_ _though and how it may apply to him right now._

 _He retreated into meditation after this thought, determined that the Emperor wasn_ _’_ _t going to drive him mad from inactivity._

_As it was, the Emperor only kept him stewing for two days. His dress uniform had been delivered after his morning meal on this second day. And Thrawn was escorted to the throne room when he was refreshed and dressed._

_The sight of the white lacquered coffin had made his heart skip a beat. However, Colonel Yularen was also present and it seemed to him that the ISB man was trying hard not to smile. The Emperor was himself also full of humour as he beckoned Thrawn to join them beside the coffin.  Thrawn would admit that he was completely bewildered as he looked into the coffin to see a bed of cream silk surrounded by a riot of colourful flowers._

_“_ _Tell me, Grand Admiral, are you familiar with Carbonite?_ _”_ _Palpatine asked him rather sweetly._

 _At his curious negative indication, Yularen explained its use. The cold preservation of cryogenic sleep_ _—_ _so, this was the cold embrace that the Bendu was referring to._

 _If he was less in control of himself, Thrawn would have laughed aloud. Instead, he just gave the Emperor a wry smile to acknowledge his defeat._ _“_ _Have I been that troublesome, my Emperor?_ _”_

 _“_ _That is my assessment._ _”_ _The Emperor sniffed at him imperiously._

 _“_ _We will keep you safe until the Empire has need of you again._ _”_ _Yularen assured him._

 _“_ _But must there be flowers to accompany my sleep?_ _”_ _Thrawn sighed deeply._

 _“_ _My Carbonite Prince should fit the part._ _”_ _Palpatine waved off his grumble._ _“_ _So, shall we?_ _”_

 _Thrawn had felt a bit of trepidation to be lifted in the air by the Emperor_ _’_ _s Force powers, but Palpatine had placed him quite gently upon the soft bed of silk. He made himself comfortable as the Emperor disappeared for a moment and Yularen leaned over the coffin to speak to him._

 _“_ _We_ _’_ _ll see you again in a few_ _—”_

 _“_ _Years?_ _”_ _Thrawn finished for him._

 _“_ _At the least. He_ _’_ _s not angry, otherwise..._ _”_ _Yularen gestured at the coffin._

 _“_ _He just wants to contain me for a time._ _”_ _Thrawn sighed._ _“_ _I have been well played._ _”_

 _“_ _Ahh, here we are._ _”_ _Palpatine loomed over him with a basket of flowers._

 _Thrawn rather hoped the Emperor wasn_ _’_ _t thinking of up ending the whole basket over him. Fortunately, that wasn_ _’_ _t the case, but the man was sprinkling more flower blossoms and petals over his body._

 _“_ _Must we, My Emperor?_ _”_

 _“_ _Oh, hush and let me have my fun._ _”_

_Thrawn just huffed a deep put-upon sigh and relaxed on the quite comfortable bed of silk. Yularen chuckled in good humour for his embarrassment._

_“_ _Rest assured we *will* hold you safely._ _”_ _Yularen patted his gloved hands and gave him a last reassuring squeeze before he departed._

 _Thrawn opened his eyes again with the soft touch of fingers upon his forehead._ _“_ _I shall see you again in a few years._ _”_ _The Emperor_ _’_ _s words were almost tender._

_Then he knew no more as the blackness of sleep took his consciousness._

* * *

Eli about burst a gut laughing as he flipped through the holo pictures of Thrawn lying in his Carbonite coffin. Kanan kept an ‘eye’ on the bed ridden Chiss as his wife giggled along with the Admiral. Though Thrawn had heaved deep sighs at their mirth, the energies in the Force told the ex-Jedi that the man was accepting and finding humour in his predicament too.

“Truly, I applauded the Emperor for this elegant solution. And counted myself fortunate he would take the trouble and kindness to preserve me rather than just lock me away in his dungeons.

“The flowers were of course his joke on me in making me his Carbonite Prince, locked away in time.

“Interestingly, one of the nurses had an uncle in the florist trade. And he told me that the order from Palpatine was quite infamous among the florists. It took three shops to find all the varieties the Emperor wanted and to arrange the flowers in the coffin to his satisfaction. With an additional basket of petals and loose flower blossoms.

“It was not unusual to arrange flowers in a coffin surrounding a body. But the coffin was empty and Colonel Yularen apparently made sure no one ever found out who the coffin was intended for.”

“The nurse told me that Palpatine used the Coruscant flower language, and he even passed me a data card of the order with the flower meanings. It was an amusing list to review and admittedly quite flattering. Who knew the Emperor was such a huge romantic?”

“Well, Leia and I did some research and let me assure you, Thrawn, while Colonel Yularen kept your identity a secret it was Palpatine who commissioned at least one play and three art pieces of the Carbonite Prince. He was the one who *started* the myths and stories.”

“But the Prince of the art and stories was human.”

“But still a Nobel beauty.” Hera winked at him starting Eli laughing again with Thrawn’s blush of sudden shyness.

* * *

Admiral Vanto was rushing his ship back to the nearest Chiss outpost. Thrawn really wasn’t doing well and as he had promised Hera, he wasn’t going to try and lie or hide the signs of his deteriorating health any more.

“You knew you dying without proper medical attention, why didn’t you tell us?” Hera asked softly during one of his increasingly rare lucid moments.

“To what end, when your doctors had little knowledge to even diagnose my ailments?” Thrawn asked her. “I knew there was something still wrong in me. But had no language or ability to explain it.”

“And if the timing was wrong or if Admiral Vanto hadn’t appeared?”

“I had an alternate location to pursue assistance, but I would have told you to prepare you.” Thrawn assured her. “Because I probably would have died within a month.”

Hera’s hand tightened over his. “The plans we had— you were humouring us.”

“Your spirit and conviction has always been intoxicating to be around, Hera Syndulla. I did not want to take away your hope when I still believed the possibility of meeting with the Chiss again. The plans are still viable.”

“Thrawn, you need to stop working on the assumption that you’re alone from now on.” Hera told him firmly. “There will be no more hiding truths because you don’t want us worried for you. You are no longer alone. I’m here for you, as is Kanan. Eli Vanto has pledged to join us too.”

“Habits of a lifetime are difficult to change, Hera. But I do promise to try. I am very aware that I will emerge from this with significant physical limitations.

“But becoming— accepting this new dependent nature will still take some getting used to.”

There was little that Hera could think to say in response. As candid as Thrawn was in speaking of it, the Twi’lek couldn’t imagine the mental adjustments the Chiss was going through in the aftermath of his Carbonite ‘nap.’ The Grand Admiral had gone to ‘sleep’ in his prime of health, and now it was emerging that the Carbonite preservation hadn’t been perfect and he was to face a life of disabilities...

“Hera!”

She started at his near shout, coming out of her thoughts to realise he had been trying to get her attention for a while.

“Hera...” His voice was soft, almost kind. “Please don’t shed anymore tears for me.”

Her hands moved to the moisture on her cheeks in surprise.

“It could have been so much worse.” He reminded her softly, “Palpatine did not intend to leave me in carbonite for so long. We spoke only of a few years. I had the impression it would be just four or five years, and certainly not more than ten years.

“I could have died without ever waking. The brain damage could have affected my intellect or even my memories. I still worry about experiencing epileptic seizures or maybe even zoning out in conversations, but Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu is sure he has contained the damage and has already called ahead for the restorative tank to be ready for my arrival.

“I *am* being given the best of care, Hera. Please don’t unduly worry about me.”

“But I am your mother, so it’s my prerogative to worry and fuss over you.”

Thrawn looked startled at the reminder, but he did give her a wry smile of acknowledgement. “If you insist. I— do warn you though— you may learn that you’re a great grandmother if you insist on this claim.”

“Thrawn! You left behind a wife and children?!”

He waved off her speculation with a laugh. “No, no. I had no interest nor attraction in all my years. But I had responsibilities to House Nuruodo. I left behind my genetic material for them to use as they saw fit.”

Hera reached for his hand again. “Did no one show any interest in your home and culture in all the time you were with the Empire?”

“Even if they did, I could not have enlightened them for fear of revealing too much. My full name alone... Mitth’raw’nuruodo. If I had been truly exiled and stripped of my family, I would have had no claim to its entirety. I would have been reduced to my first name without any family affiliations and used just ‘Raw’. Instead, few realised I used my full core name ‘Thrawn’ that has affiliations to the two families that claim me as theirs.

“I believe we will meet my family at the outpost. I hope— that my brother is still alive...”

“I would like to meet your brother.”

Thrawn smiled at her gratefully but said no more, his exhaustion taking him from their company again.

* * *

They arrived at the outpost none too soon. By then, Thrawn barely rose from unconsciousness a few times a day. Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu had become quite frantic, enough to forget about his disdain with machines to accept assistance from 2-1B and FX-7. The three had worked tirelessly to stave off the deterioration that still threatened Thrawn’s weakened body.

The outpost had a path cleared and ready for their arrival which would bring Thrawn’s hover bed in the fastest most direct route to the medical facilities. Hera and Kanan had watched with some trepidation as their ‘son’ quickly disappear into the depths of the outpost, leaving them with Admiral Vanto and the delegation of Chiss meeting their party.

“In the name of all who serve the Chiss, I greet you Admiral Vanto.” The imposing women intoned as they stopped before her.

“I accept your greeting, and greet you in return, Aristocra Sev’eere’nuruodo. Do you guarantee my safety, and the safety of my crew?”

“I guarantee your safety with my life and the lives of those of my command. Enter in peace, and with trust.”

Admiral Vanto bowed his head low in respect, as she returned his bow.

“These are the ones who have returned our lost son?”

“Yes, they assisted to bring Mitth’raw’nuruodo home. May I present retired Admiral Hera Syndulla and her life mate Force wielder Kanan Jarrus.”

“We thank you then, Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus for your efforts in bringing our lost child home.” Sev’eere’nuruodo nodded at them. “May I present Syndic Mitth’ras’safis, elder brother of Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

Hera and Kanan bowed to them in turn, though they were curious to see that Thrawn’s elder brother looked far younger than they’d have thought. “We greet you in turn and— ask your forgiveness— your names...”

Sev’eere’nuruodo hesitated a moment, but nodded in understanding. “Very well, for your efforts in bringing home our long-lost family, you may call me 'Veeren'.”

Mitth’ras’safis sighed before giving in as well at Admiral Vanto’s raised eyebrow. “And you may call me 'Thrass'.”

“Thank you. We mean no disrespect.”

“With Admiral Vanto’s good work in opening xeno-relations with the Chiss, we have become less stuffy.” Veeren smiled at them before directing a glance around them, bringing Hera and Kanan’s attention to notice the quite diverse representation of various alien races in this Chiss Outpost. Apart from humans though, most if not all these alien races had very little representation if any in the core worlds.

“Your Unknown Regions is known to the Chiss Ascendancy, though we have avoided and just kept watch of this First Order whom we suspected have been subverted by the Far Outsiders.” Veeren smiled at them as she could see the scope of their realisation. “We have read Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s report on your proposal. And though we had not wished to let him return to hardship with the disabilities he will now carry, we cannot fault his ability and fit to build in your New Republic the ally that the Chiss needs in our defence against the Far Outsiders.”

Kanan could feel the sour heat of unhappiness and worry in the Force from Thrass, Thrawn’s older brother. An uncomfortable energy that Hera certainly picked up on.

“Veeren, we don’t want to do this at the cost of Thrawn’s health.”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s health *will* be of greatest concern to us.” Veeren assured all of them. “Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu has made his views known to us. We would also hear from the doctors here on the feasibility of allowing Mitth’raw’nuruodo to proceed with his plans. Or how it can be made possible for him to move forward.”

“Because we know he *will* insist.

“Thank you for your concern, Hera Syndulla.” Thrass told her softly. “But my brother has always been stubborn. It was his stubbornness that led him out to the stars and to fight for his exile in service to the Chiss Ascendancy.

“He will do what he says he will commit to. I just ask that you keep him safe, and keep him sane.”

* * *

While the Chiss doctors were dealing with Thrawn’s medical issues, Admiral Vanto kept Hera and Kanan company. He certainly had a tale for them regarding how this remarkable Outpost came to be.

“See, the thing is I didn’t find out until a lot later that Thrawn was writing to my folks. And it all started when he first received a promotion and I didn’t. He wrote to them to apologise.” Admiral Vanto told them sheepishly. “I, being the dullard of a son, who didn’t want to deal with the embarrassment of having stayed an ensign for so many years, broke off correspondence. So, they wrote to him quite regularly to find out how I was doing.

“I didn’t find out until my promotion to Lieutenant Commander and wrote back for the first time in years. And my folks demanded I come home for my next leave and to make sure I bring Thrawn back with me as well for a proper celebration.”

“That’s so incredibly sweet.”

“Yeah, my mom showed me his letters to them telling them how well I was developing, and he’d rant to them over the unfairness of it all that I wasn’t getting a promotion alongside him too.” Eli grinned at them. “They adored him. And since I had a chance to read those letters, I couldn’t be angry with Thrawn for writing to my folks behind my back. He was so politically naive and innocent, mom used to end her later letters to me reminding me to keep him out of trouble.

“I like to think he enjoyed our home visits. It kinda surprised me, but the folks of my home planet practically adopted him. Seems mom and dad talked a lot about this Chiss officer who was serving with their son. About killed all those cryptids and legends about how scary the Chiss were in our community.

“Ya gotta consider we were Wild Space folks. The Empire didn’t think we were of any big importance so we got left alone. And the Rebellion couldn’t drum up much support against an institution that was bringing schools, medical facilities and trading posts to their communities.

“Thrawn even helped start a University of Engineering and Applied Sciences on my planet. You see, it turns out figuring out the budget and town planning was a whole lot easier than a Star Destroyer. With a planetary economy, there’s income taxes which can be used for funding. With us being in Wild Space, tax collection can be a bitch, so Thrawn proposed a self-funded University.

“Colonel Yularen apparently helped push his proposals through with the Core World admins, he was basically okay about the plans as long as the financial reporting was transparent and everything was above board. The Elders were recruited on the Board of Directors and we regularly had our own checks and balances to make sure there was no corruption.

“He was on the ground too in helping establish Lysatra as a major trading hub within Wild Space and the Unknown Regions.”

“And you’ve stayed under the radar all this time because Lysatra was thought ‘insignificant’?” Kanan turned to Hera in surprise. “You managed to avoid the Imperial purge?”

“The locals met with the commander of the Imperial garrison, and he was a *local* boy. After all, no core world snobs or even Outer Rim wannabes would have wanted such a distant commission; so, we turned the Imperial Garrison into a Planetary Garrison. They’ve been guarding and protecting us from pirates for years! We weren’t gonna turn our backs on our friends.

“Besides we were developing more connections with the Chiss Expansionary Defence Force anyway after I left Imperial Service.” Eli grimaced at the memory. “You remember how chaotic the first ten years after Palpatine’s death was? Lysatra didn’t want nothing ta do with the politics and infighting going on at the core worlds between the Imperial Remnants and the Rebellion. So, we Wild Space planets reached out to the Chiss Ascendancy and quietly built up our trading hubs and local piracy free zones with them.”

“So, this is how this Outpost—”

“Yep,” Eli smiled proudly. “That’s not ta say that the Chiss haven’t remained insular, but this is the first Chiss and Wild Space collaboration.

“I mean, the core worlds didn’t care about us. We were too kriffing far away. Whereas the Chiss were interested in trade and defence. We also held onto the low-key nature and secrecy because we didn’t want the nonsense happening closer to the core world filtering back to us.

“I’m glad ta have a chance to show this Outpost to Thrawn when he’s better. Mom and dad worried about him a lot when he disappeared. Up till they passed on, they encouraged me to hope, as did my wife when I told her about him.

“There was so much that he helped set up on Lysatra... I hope you don’t mind my asking that we go there as a start when we begin this Grand Tour proper.”

“I’d be honoured and eager to see this place too.” Hera assured Eli excitedly.

* * *

It was two days before the Chiss doctors were ready to release Thrawn from their equivalent of a Bacta tank and pronounce him stabilised. During the wait though, Thrawn’s genetic children were to also arrive, eager to finally meet their father, though their uncle cautioned that he be allowed to ease his brother into this revelation.

A soft voice— missed, old, pulled him from the clouds of darkness. Thrawn’s eyelids struggled to lift, as he fought against the bonds of sleep. He groaned in his frustration.

“Thrawn. It’s okay. Your body does need rest.”

“Thrass.” He rasped. If his eyelids wouldn’t obey him, at least his voice and lips did.

A straw upon his lips prompted him to immediately suck and drink the sweet nectar that soothed his too dry throat and mouth. Fingers gently carded through his hair, familiar— loved—

Thrawn wanted to open his eyes to see— To look upon the brother— the family he’d left behind so many decades ago. And yet he was also afraid. He had been gone far longer than he’d expected. Locked away in a Carbonite coffin for a good half of a man’s standard life time. How old was his brother now? Was this even his brother and not perhaps a nephew?

Aged hands stroked over his cheeks with a soft cloth to gently wipe away his tears. “Shhh, don’t be afraid, my brother. Open your eyes. It *is* me.”

Though it was a struggle, Thrawn finally managed to open his eyes to a visage he’d missed so badly, though puzzled him deeply with its relative youth rather than great age.

As ever, Thrass could guess what was on his mind. “Just as your prodigy Eli Vanto held faith in your return, so did I, my brother. In the last decade and a half, I went into semi-retirement and hibernated whenever I could arrange it.” Thrass grinned at him.

Thrawn reached for him. Thrass met him halfway, their hands and arms clasped in affection and warmth. “I missed you so much.”

“As did I, my brother. As did I.” Thrass moved forward to gather his brother in his arms in a tight hug of relief.

It didn’t take much to encourage him to slip into bed with him, letting Thrawn rest in his warm embrace, just as he used to as a child in days of old. Though it highlighted to Thrawn even more how frail he had become since his awakening from his Carbonite Coffin.

“As glad as I am to see you, I am still angry with you, little brother.”

Thrawn couldn’t help his chuckle against his brother’s chest. “So, you’ve read my report and proposal?”

“A faultless argument. You have the full backing of the Ascendancy of course. This is an opportunity that cannot be dismissed.” Thrass told him with admiring exasperation. “How you managed this—? We’re all plainly stunned. You’ve impressed this New Republic this much?”

“Hera Syndulla was with the Rebellion when I faced her in the field of war. As she likes to remind others, I almost wiped them out. Though I was also responsible for helping them to rebuild when I was opposing the completion of the Empire’s Death Star...

“This First Order which has risen from those ashes— they cannot be allowed to build another monstrosity, brother.”

“No, you are correct, of course. But— your difficulties...”

Thrawn took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he was ready to speak again. “What do I have to deal with? As my family, the doctors must have told you.”

“Thrawn... How much can you feel of your legs?”

“I— they’re— I feel them present.” He admitted to his bother softly. “I can move my toes, but not much else.”

“You are very lucky, my brother.” Thrass told him honestly. “The restorative tank did much to undo a lot of damage. But you are very much weakened. There is still a danger and possibilities for epileptic fits. However, this can probably be controlled by strictly managing your stress levels and blood pressure.”

“But my mind is otherwise intact?”

“Yes, as said, you are *very* lucky, my brother.”

Thrawn breathed a huge sigh of relief. “I will accept and work with my physical limitations. But if it was my mind...

“Oh— how about my eyes?”

“There’s little more that we can do, unfortunately. You will lose them in a few years.”

“I don’t want to replace them just yet. I can have spectacles?”

“They will make you look older and more academic.”

“You never will forgive me for taking the Military trek instead of the Engineering Academic trek, will you brother?”

“Your wander lust— I was afraid it would kill you and to have you return like this?!”

“An invalid, still determined to return to the battlefront... You know I would die of boredom, inactivity and stress if I do not go back out there, Thrass?”

“I understand you, brother.” He sighed. “I don’t have to like it but I understand.”

“Thank you.”

His brother’s hand stroked over his cheek, startling Thrawn a little to realise he had closed his eyes. “Shhh, it’s okay. Go back to sleep. Nap a moment, then I believe our family members would like to be introduced.”

“Nephews and nieces?” Thrawn yawned against him.

“Also, daughters, a son. A few grandsons and a granddaughter.”

“I didn’t realise I was so busy? Do I know the mother?”

“With our use of artificial wombs, we needn’t ask this hardship of our female counterparts. Aristocra Sev’eere’nuruodo will only say it is a ‘nuruodo’ from beyond our time. Someone deemed the best genetic match for you.

“One daughter followed you into the military, the other two went into academia; one into engineering, the other the arts...”

“I’d like to meet the—” Thrawn was asleep before he finished his sentence.

Thrass smiled softly at his sleeping brother. He was glad he’d taken the route of periodic hibernation. It was an unusual request that the Aristocra granted, because they did consider his skills in diplomacy and negotiation would also come to be needed with this Chiss / Wild Space joint venture. The ramblings in the New Republic neighbours had shaken them when news of the destruction of Hosnian Prime and four other planets in the Hosnian system reached them.

The Chiss Ascendancy had stepped up their preparations for war since then. And they knew they would need as many allies as they could gather in the years to come.

* * *

They had introduced him to his children one by one. Emotional encounters, as they each spoke to this gentle, soft spoken, legend who was far more interested in *them* than sharing any stories of his own adventures; their interactions baring some awkwardness since their father was returned to them far younger than they were. If they wanted personal stories about his time in the Empire, these had to come from Eli Vanto, Hera Syndulla, and Kanan Jarrus.

Each, however, went away expressing great concern for his health and questioning the justifications of allowing this invalid to return to the New Republic. They argued that Mitth’raw’nuruodo had already sacrificed too much. That this legend should be allowed to retire and rest.

It seemed only Sev’awar’nuruodo, understood him. She who had followed in her mother’s footsteps and his to join the CEDF knew the same restlessness. A Granddaughter who was also the closest to him in physical age, being just three years older.

“Well, you have the stubbornness of a Nuruodo.” She had grinned at him. “So, there’s no stopping you when you’re declared your mission. But I’m not letting you walk out of my life so easily after I’ve just found you, Grandfather.”

Thrawn grimaced at her choice of address. “Vawarn, I have given you and your mother leave to call me by my core name. Genetics aside, you’re all physically *older* than I am.”

“Oh, Grandfather, don’t you understand? Great Grandma Hera gave the Ascendancy the records from the Empire. We have your *complete* engagement history during your ‘Exile’ now. Age isn’t any comparison to the service you gave to the Empire. Your experience far outstrips mine—  it *demands* that I keep the respectful appellation. I’ve only ever had a tenth of your engagements against a hostile aggressor.

“Please, Grandfather, let me go with you out into the New Republic. For the peace of mind of our family, and because I want to learn from you; like how Admiral Vanto had been trained during your years together when he was your aide.”

“Vawarn, your mother—”

“Would not want you left under the protection of just three *senior* citizens. She is petitioning to the Aristocra provide you a guard detail.”

Thrawn paled at the thought. “Vawarn, Hera has already agreed to Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu attending to me. We do not want it broadcast that I’d returned to the Chiss and—”

“I’ve spoken to former Admiral Syndulla, Grandfather. It saves her the trouble of forming her own little militia for your protection. She suggested her ship could take in a team of six, if we share two to a room. And we can hide our identities behind armour and masks.”

Thrawn gave her a sour look. “Why do I have a feeling all of you have already planned my life for me for the next several years?”

“Because you know when a battle is a lost cause and understand when retreat is the most prudent action.” She smiled at him brightly.

* * *

Until he’s able to rebuild his strength to allow longer moments of wakefulness and a recalibration of his sleep-wake cycles, Thrawn’s family and friends always made sure there was at least one person with him when he woke. If Thrawn was surprised to find Sev’eere’nuruodo sitting by his bedside with this latest awakening he didn’t show it.

“Aristocra Sev’eere’nuruodo—”

“No need to stand on formality, Thrawn.” She helped him to sit up in bed and handed him a glass of fruit juice. “Now that your crew are occupied elsewhere...”

Thrawn huffed at the reminder. “Are you sure I cannot be exiled again, Aristocra?”

“Oh, hush. We are NOT sending you back out there alone. And as your Granddaughter reminded us, your companions, not counting your personal physician, thus far are all above the age of 60.” She patted his hand.

“I’m surprised Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu volunteered to accompany us.” Thrawn admitted, “He was nothing but disapproving of my desire to return to the New Republic. And he was aghast at the medical droids.”

“And that is why we will trust that he will always have your best interest at heart. Plus, I believe he has since revised his opinions of the two droids. Apparently, 2-1B invited him to upload information on Chiss biology into its data banks so that it can better assist him. That has appealed to him.

“Do try not to fight him too much?”

“I will try— but this is all—” Thrawn sighed, “Life certainly was simpler before my long sleep. Now I— “

“Feel as if you’ve lost complete control of your future?” Sev’eere’nuruodo finished for him. “It will settle down once we’re over the scare you gave us with your health matters and when you’re a little stronger, Thrawn.”

“Dare I ask how the designs for my guard detail is coming along?”

“We settled on Gunmetal Grey. “Sev’eere’nuruodo smiled at his sigh of relief. “And we are applying your suggestions of in-helmet tactical systems and scanners.

“Our engineers are making sketches to ensure there’s little similarity with the First Order Storm troopers, the Knights of Ren, nor the Mandalorians.

“Hera is still determined to dress you in white though.”

“An influence of the Empire’s Grand Admiral's uniform.” Thrawn explained to her. “The New Republic has not seen the like since Grand Admiral Sloane departed for the Unknown Regions.”

“There is still something bothering you about the whole situation. You can speak candidly with me, Thrawn. Know that the Aristocra have been very pleased with you for all that you have accomplished. This latest opportunity is almost unbelievable for how well it suits the Ascendancy.”

“I— I worry that I seem to be styling myself after the fallen Emperor. He was a hero in the Senate when he took power. Hera and Leia mean to expose me as one of the Rebellion's Fulcrums and therefore a war hero returned to lead them. The parallels make me uncomfortable...”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo, here you’re demonstrating why it is that we trust you with your proposed plans. You’ve *never* tried to seek personal power. You have always been a warrior in service to the Chiss Ascendancy for the safety of our people. Only now, you have an adopted people to also protect.

“But I will speak to Eli, Hera and your Granddaughter about your discomfort.”

“Thank you.

“I— don’t suppose there’ll be any couples in my guard detail?”

“Are you trying to ask if Vawarn is bringing a fiancé?”

“Is she?”

“Well, Kres’ten’tarthi is fighting very hard to be included among the chosen five. But, do keep your familial matchmaking tendencies under control, Thrawn?”

“I haven’t been mistaken yet. Eli’s parents must have thought I was on the right track since they did arrange for their son to meet his wife. And he still speaks of her very fondly and with love despite the years of her passing. You had nothing to complain about either.”

“Rest her soul, Ar’alani never lived down that ruse you pulled on us.”

“You were both *pining*. It was painful to watch. And— I hadn’t wanted to ask, I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It was decades ago, and she went out the way she wanted to go.”

“The Far Outsiders?”

“The last skirmish we had with them before the Empire Remnants caught their attention.”

“And here we have the mystery of ‘Snoke’. A rather singular being...”

“The Ascendancy will continue our investigation as best we can.”

“As will Eli and I, within the New Republic.”

* * *

Thrawn allowed himself to stay abed without complaining for ten days before he begged Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu to allow him to leave his room to begin physical therapy. The doctor only relented since Thrawn was adjusted to a normal sleep cycle, and some physical activity would help stabilise his waking periods.

It was also a consideration that the Outpost doctors wanted to introduce Thrawn to a therapy animal to assist Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu in keeping an eye on him. Several different species and types were already gathered for Thrawn to choose from on that fateful day. However, as plans went, it soon became apparent that Thrawn’s therapy animal chose him. Eli hadn’t been able to stop chuckling when he recounted the incident to Hera and Kanan later that day.

The trainers had been lined up to one by one bring in their animal to introduce it to Thrawn. However, Eli and Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu wanted to shorten the queue by quickly reviewing and short listing the candidates first. They had only meant to leave Thrawn in the courtyard garden for a few minutes. It had stretched into an hour; which had the two men racing out of the training area to check on him when they belatedly realised their oversight.

To their surprise and relief though, Thrawn had made a friend in their absence. A little pure white Cse’tsu that had brought him bottles of water and even a little blanket that the still shaky man had gratefully accepted to drape around his shoulders. Upon seeing their approach, the little Cse’tsu had yipped at them. It’s four red eyes blazing and the expression on its vulpine face almost angry; as if scolding them for their neglect in leaving Thrawn alone for far too long.

As it turned out, the Cse’tsu’s trainer had been on his last nerve with this mischievous creature and had ‘lost’ it while his fellow trainers were being interviewed by Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu and Eli. It astounded him to see his little charge take so well to Thrawn and be so attentive and concerned with his wellbeing.

“It just means you’ve trained it well, then.” Eli looked askance at the Chiss.

“I—I’m plainly surprised.” The man admitted. “This is actually the first time we’ve tried to train a Cse’tsu as a therapy animal. They’ve been used as pets and hunting companions, but we’ve since determined that they’re probably a bit too high strung to be used as a therapy animal. Ch’itnun’asi is highly intelligent and has sped through all the lessons and training. But he normally can’t stay still for very long. This—”

The man was flabbergasted to see the little creature snuggled upon Thrawn’s lap as he gently stroked his fingers through its luxurious white fur.

“Hunting, you say?” Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu looked at the trainer speculatively.

“It’s a resourceful critter in the wild. Hunts small mammals and scavenges off the kills of larger predators. The medical community studied them for a few decades to try and learn the secrets of their regenerative abilities.”

“Regenerative abilities?” Eli repeated in question.

“An anecdote, if you please? As a kit, Ch’itnun’asi managed to escape his cage during transport to his first training station. He amputated his left hind leg in the process. It took three weeks, but it grew back and he tried to escape his cage again. We quite quickly leash trained him after that and forwent cages with him.”

“Are you quite sure he’s leash trained.” Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu grinned.

“Yes, he—” The Trainer sighed, noticing now as the doctor had that the Cse’tsu didn’t even have a collar.

“Have they ever been used as service animals in the military?” Eli asked curiously.

“They’d probably do well. Finding a wild Cse’tsu is near impossible. They’re very cautious, have highly developed sensitivity and a remarkable danger instinct. But the domesticated Cse’tsu are small, and not intimidating enough for military service.”

“So, would you say that Ch’itnun’asi is very sensitive to his surroundings?”

The Trainer laughed. “Remember I had mentioned ‘high strung’?”

“Not right now though.” Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu smiled to see that the Cse’tsu had settled itself on its back across Thrawn’s lap and was practically crooning in ecstasy as Thrawn rubbed its belly.

“He’s never shown me his belly.” The Trainer shook his head in disbelief. “I’ve never had a therapy animal bond so quickly with a patient before.”

“He *is* well trained?”

“I’ve brought him through four months of training. He can pass all the tests. It’s just that he’s too adventuresome. But— I don’t think that will be a problem anymore.”

Eli and Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu exchanged grins. This looked to them like a perfect fit. As well as watch over Thrawn’s health, it sounded to them like the Cse’tsu would be a very effective guard animal too. Ch’itnun’asi was even a pure snowy white. Hera would be pleased that he’d match the white palette she was arranging for Thrawn’s entire wardrobe.

* * *

It didn’t take Thrawn very long to learn the gestures, whistles and sounds that Ch’itnun’asi had been taught to obey. The Trainer couldn’t help the smile on his face to see the two interacting so well and smoothly. Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu was especially pleased to see that even when Thrawn was being stubborn with his human caretakers, he would follow the cue of his vulpine companion to take a break and rest.

The crew were strictly cautioned to NOT distract Ch’itnun’asi when he was on duty and taking care of Thrawn. There would be periods when Thrawn was safely resting under Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu and the medical bots’ watchful surveillance where Ch’itnun’asi could be considered off duty and could play if he so desired. Otherwise, the Cse’tsu’s full attention was on his charge.

If there was any worry? It was that Thrawn might spoil his little companion quite shamelessly with too many treats. However, the Trainer had spoken to him firmly about ensuring his therapy animal’s proper diet and good health.

* * *

In all their excitement with meeting Admiral Vanto, coming to the Chiss/Wild Space Outpost, worrying about Thrawn’s true ill health, meeting with Thrawn’s unexpectedly huge family, and their Chiss supported preparations for their Grand Tour, Hera and Kanan had forgotten about checking in with Dr Wong as they had promised. They had in fact missed two check ins. And they presently couldn’t be allowed to transmit from the Outpost. Which meant they weren’t going to be able to contact the fearsomely dedicated doctor until they reached Lysatra... in about another two weeks.

They were ssooo dead.

Fortunately, Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu looked interested to speak to what sounded like a kindred spirit in protectiveness for one’s patients. Hera and Kanan agreed that they we're going to hide behind the Chiss doctor when they finally made that call and introduced the two doctors.

Other than that feared future confrontation though, Kanan liked the energy he was feeling around him with the approach of Thrawn’s final release from the medical facilities at the outpost. There was a building excitement and anticipation in the air for them to be off on this Grand Tour.

He had spoken at length with Sev’awar’nuruodo and helped her to shortlist the candidates for the other five Chiss who would accompany them as Thrawn’s honour guard. The final selection would be left with Thrawn though, on his request.

If Vawarn had any questions regarding his selection, Thrawn readily explained his reasoning. It was a motley crew of personalities and even physical statures which oddly seemed to complement one another.  And none could fault his logic in accepting the men or women of lesser skill in combat, but whom had superior talent in engineering or computer skills and with one of them a remarkable talent in history and languages.

Eli had looked over the final selection and laughingly observed that they could consider this to be Thrawn’s Master Class in teamwork and social engineering. Sev’eere’nuruodo had certainly rolled her eyes at Thrawn though she didn’t object and agreed to his suggestions.

They did chuckle quietly though, wondering when Thrawn would realise his selection of personnel had made himself the youngest among their companions.

* * *

With their Chiss warriors selected and outfitted and Thrawn’s health finally comfortably stabilised and nudged towards recovery, they were at last ready to set off.

“I expect you to write through our Lysatra channels, and frequently.” Thrass held his brother in tight hug, clearly reluctant to let him go.

“I shall.” Thrawn promised. “This visit was far too short, but there’s work to be done.”

Thrass gave his little brother an exasperated look before turning to the smallest member of their party. “And I’ll trust you will keep my brother from working himself to the bone, Ch’itnun’asi?”

The Cse’tsu yipped an affirmative to him as it daintily leaped upon Thrawn’s blanket covered lap to snuggle in.

Sev’eere’nuruodo and Eli were arm clasped in an affectionate goodbye. “The CEDF will be poorer for your retirement, Eli Vanto. But I can’t think of anyone I’d trust more to watch over these younglings.”

“It’s a good crew, Aristocra, but as you say, I’d not have rested easy to just let them take off on their own.” Eli grinned at her. “We will stay in touch.”

“Via Lysatra and our Wild Space channels.” Sev’eere’nuruodo agreed. “Be careful, Eli Vanto.”

“You must take care yourself as well, Aristocra. The First Order has ‘Snoke’ but we’ve not yet determined what he has in place in the Unknown Regions.”

“This Outpost will stay ever watchful.”

Then Eli and Thrass took a step back to let the Aristocra speak to Thrawn.

“We of the Aristocra thank you for your service to our people, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

“It is a duty I would not shirk, Aristocra Sev’eere’nuruodo.”

“What you do is above and beyond what any would ask.”

“I do this of my own free will for our people.”

“A true son of the Chiss that we appreciate and give our full support. Be safe, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. We wish you well in your recovery.”

“Thank you, Aristocra Sev’eere’nuruodo. By your leave.”

* * *

“Could you be any more stiff, dear?” Hera teased Thrawn as Eli guided his hover chair into the cockpit.

“We already said our personal goodbyes when I was leaving my hospital rooms.” Thrawn shrugged. “This was just a very short formal farewell. And much truncated because of my poor health.”

“Are you *really* ready and safe to go?”

“*Please*, mother?” Thrawn huffed in exasperation with a cautious eye cast back at Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu who was starting to give him a searching look. “It’s time to go. We’ve been out of touch with the New Republic for six weeks. Leia and Dr Wong are probably frantic.”

Hera winced at the reminder of the scolding she and Kanan were sure to receive from the two. Yes, it was time to go.

Kanan exchanged a grin with her as he ‘looked’ back at their crew. When they had first left Coruscant with Thrawn, it was with a sense of adventure and eagerness, but there had been something missing then. Hera was confident they’d found it now.

It wasn’t unfamiliar for her and Kanan to take on the roles of ‘mother’ and ‘father’ to a crew; and they had a pair of responsible ‘Uncles’ in Eli and Dr Hlitha’ohaes’raucursu to help herd and guide a bunch of excited ‘younglings’ who’d never ventured outside Chiss Space; all the while guarding their ‘Star Child’ and his pet, to familiarise him with their galaxy and prepare him for a leadership role in the war to come. They felt good about this motley crew. This new family.

“I’m setting the course for our first destination; Lysatra.” Hera announced as she turned back to her instruments. “Here we go, kids!”

And then they were off in their hyperspace jump towards their first stop in this Grand Tour of the New Republic.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to [cystemic-art](https://cystemic-art.tumblr.com/post/165628319145/cystemic-cystemic-doing-a-little) for the use of her creation the Cse’tsu as Thrawn's therapy animal.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope that was a fun exploration.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fun. Hope that was entertaining.


End file.
